Conventional end user medical devices such as blood glucose meters (BGMs) are typically packaged by manufacturers with an initial configuration that may not always be optimal for the intended application or patient. Thus, frequently, a healthcare provider (HCP) must adjust the configuration of the meter. Accordingly, systems, apparatus, and methods for facilitating setup of such devices are needed.